What can never be
by grim angel
Summary: RogueRemy . I son own X-Men they belong to the remarkable MARVAL or is it marvel ehh lacl of slep i don really know right now hmm well R&R please and thankyou


What can never be

I don own X-men Marvel does.Boo-Yah!

Summery:Rogue/Remy, ya figure it out.

Chapter one:Starlite walls

She sighed in discomfort as she watched the man she loved turn away from her.Although,it was her fault.She figured she was being selfish if she ever told him how she really felt for him.She can't ever touch or show physical emotion like he likes, so why should he be with her if he can't epress his love for her.It wouldn't be fair,he would regret it. So thats why she had to end it before it could be begin.

It hurt her so much everytime she yelled at him,slpped him and pushed him away. It hurt her more when he went out and got laid.She wished it was her,sometimes she wishes death instead living a life as a prisoner to her own skin. It was hard to explain to her best friend,it was even harder to keep the others mind steady. She already new what people thought of her.But she didn't care,nothing they said or thought mattered to her.

He snorted as he thought about the black bella. He took shot's until he was completly drunk and she was off his mind,or he was on the verge of passing out.But no matter what he did she wouldn't get out of his head.At fist he wasn't suppose to love her more so she was a game to him then anything else something, what he couldn't have he wantd more and more of.But as time went on she had stolen his heart and his mind.She had him whipped. He would be there if she needed him and he do anything for her.All's she had to do was ask. But she didn't want him.She would rather kiss a moose then be near him. He mad her sick as she said to him face to face in a argument.Her eye's sad and tears streaming down.He new she didn't mean it, he also new she love's him like he loves her.But nothing changed the fact that they both new her powers was like she was prisoner in her own skin.

Rogue sat out side reading the "Note Book" as the clouds began to get heavey with rain. And slowly dripple down.

"Bonjour, mon chere"A low but soft voice said,comeing from the bushes.

She looked up and saw the red/black eye'd cajun.

"What do ya wahnt swamp rat?"Rogues voice was like a snakes venom hittig straight to the heart and killing it's prey.

"Chere, your gonna get soaked if y' stay out her to much longer"He said with a bit of laughter. Rogues eye's angered.Although her eye's spoke of danger,her heart was yarning.And Although Remy was being a butt head he was broken hearted from his chere.

Rogue ignored him,and kept on reading."Siut your self,mon amour,but don be cring t'Remy when your soaked to de bone and sick,'e may not be around to care"And with that he walked off.

Yer always around Remy, whats newShe thought.She sighed and got back into the book again.

Remy sat in the library playing with his cards and looking about the window as it was a complet downpoor.

As Rogue came in with wet hair and soaked down to core.

"Are you here to care?"She asked sweetly for a change.

Remy turned his head and looked at her.

"Why should Remy care when y' treat him like dirt, 'e really has no time for y' at de moment"

Rogues eye's sadened.Ah caused this upon my self,everything he throws at me ag deserveShe thought.

He watched her carefully.

"Your jus going t' take dat chere,non com back, no firey smart remark?"

She shook her head."Den y' must really be sick"He said and made his way to her."De chere I know don take crap off non one,so why start now"He put a gloved heand to her cheek.

Ah can't take it anymoreShe thought as her heart began to cry.

She closed her eye's."Chere?"

"Ah'm not your chere, Ah will never be your chere,Ah can never touch , never love nothing Ah might as well be dead because Ah am worth shit, to any man"

"Non, don speak illy of mon chere.She isn't what y' say she is"

"Oh what would you know you can touch..."

"Touch isn't everything"He said in a sexual tone.

"It is when your deprived of it your whole life"

"Non, de only ting dat y' are deprived of is dat y' don know how t' let anyone love y'"He said.

Rogue turned red as she began to feel light headed.

"Ah rather be dead then allow someone like ya ta evah love meh"

"Den y' would of been dead a while ago chere cause dis cajun won ever stop lovin y' no matter how far y' push him or what y' say cause he knows y' love him so he'll never give up on y'"Remy said and leaned down to kiss her.Her eye's closed as she leaned up a little , but before their lips touched base her eye's snapped open and she pulled away fast

"Damn you, stupid cajun..."

To be continued...


End file.
